


Our knight in galactic armor

by pumpkinpuns



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe, The Vice Quadrant - Steam Powered Giraffe (Album)
Genre: Hints at ravcosmo, Other, Other tags added eventually, Totally self indulgent spg fic don’t worry about it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 10:06:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14017899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinpuns/pseuds/pumpkinpuns
Summary: Very self indulgent thoughts about Cosmo.





	1. Burning in the stratosphere

It’s just a quiet dawn, the sun looms out from behind the planet below shining light through the observation deck, and you find it to be welcoming. It’s been four days since you came aboard the space station, the emerging sun only serving to confirm and enlighten you in this moment of peace, you like this a lot.  
The warm yet vibrant glow of the sun reminds you that this is the last day here, and soon you’ll be able to go home! The thought makes you smile, especially once you remembered that your fiancé awaits you back on earth. The grin on your face might be as bright as the stars nearby now, you honestly can’t wait. Hopefully everyone else onboard is excited too, once they wake up of course. 

“Were you up for the entire night cycle? Peter, I remember telling you to sleep.” You jumped a small bit and quickly looked towards the door, it’s just Dwight. Dwight looks pleased, and by pleased it’s more like annoyed, but he’s smiling. He also probably (totally) scared you, because he snickered at you jumping when he opened his mouth. “Dwight! Don’t spook me like that. It’s really not cool of you.” He just gives you a dead tired look and sarcastically shrugs at you, like it actually doesn’t bug him that you jumped. Actually you take it back that’s okay, he won’t bring it up later then.  
Time passes and with every second going by half of you thinks of the trip home while the remaining half thinks of staying out here in space, you always thought of what it’d be like to live amongst the stars. Four days has given you the time to think about it more, and honestly this feels great, you actually wish Holly was here to share in this experience.  
Everyone else is content now, it won’t be long til the call for return comes over the station. You’ve said this to yourself before many times before but honestly this is really a good time.

 

Everything’s been running fine, the radio’s been silent the whole time but you and everyone else here have a feeling it’s going online soon enough. But deep down something’s now bugging you, you never once bothered acknowledging it to yourself as you look down at the atmosphere, it’s not the fact that you’re currently in space, no, the real reason wasn’t visible until now. You can see it clearly now, the blue rift seemingly out of place against the backdrop of the earth below. That’s kind of why you’re here, you’re meant observe it but it’s been quiet unlike when you first arrived, and that’s not sitting well with you anymore.  
The ominous glow of it flashes brighter and its ellipse shape warping slightly past its original form, and that image is fueling bad thoughts that just pits in your gut. You don’t like this feeling, it’s nothing close to the joy you had a moment ago, the rift itself would’ve been harmless to you like it was before the deployment out here.  
Looking at it, brings an unwelcome sense of fear to your core.

 

The crackle of the radio distracts you, but any of the words said just fall silent to your ears, but the reflection of Dwight on the window just slightly off to the side of your view shows fear and concern and it clicks for you immediately. There’s nothing but white noise now. The moment the rift sparked you moved in seconds, your reflex involved Dwight being shoved away from where you both originally were, he fell just out of the room into the main section to the station. You unfortunately don’t make it in time.  
The room quickly illuminates with a vibrant blue glow which almost just as quickly turns into a harsh white and an ungodly wave of heat and static floods the room as soon as the light picked up. You regret not being fast enough. 

“Peter!” 

It burns.


	2. Silence sits like stars

Any burning sensation you felt is gone, and it’s replaced with it’s equally cruel counterpart; freezing.  
God it’s so cold out here, either that or you’re numb. You’re probably not numb, you can feel pain? It feels more like an bruised area, just centered mainly in the chest area and a small aching feeling too. You’re also very tired, and you would like to assume you’re dead because your suit is beyond repair and you have no oxygen. If you aren’t dead yet you sure will be soon.

You’d enjoy the amazing view of the cosmos around you if it wasn’t for the fear of death swirling around you. You’ve got no idea where you are, or how you got here but nothing looks like your solar system so you’re clearly very far away from home.

The idea of home, to you it’s Holly, she means the entire galaxy to you and to be out here with the grim chances of death over head, you feel your heart figuratively crack in emotional pain over this realization.  
You’ve lost the love of your life, your promise to return back to her crumbling in your mind. Every present tense in your thoughts has switched to past, she loved you, she needed you.  
You promised her you’d hold her. You can’t keep any promises anymore. 

Remember that.

 

There’s no physical sound, only the screams for someone to help you in your head. It’s loud and pathetic, like you at the moment. There’s nothing to stop you as far as you can see but then again, you might physically be crying a river right now. No idea where you’re drifting to, you assume drifting, and no clue when you’ll st- 

Oh.

Turns out you can hear some things in space, oh but you wish you didn’t because that was a very loud noise. Like crystal on metal action.

And that’s it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha I was gonna make a joke but ehhhhhhh this was finished in psychology and I'm not supposed to have electronics out B)
> 
> Also I meant sits so I changed the chapter title hahaha but no one actually needed to know that ._.


	3. Silence ends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back on my bullshit  
> Super short ig idk

You’ve developed this serious disliking towards silence you’re sure of that at the moment, it is absolutely horrible. The realization that you are no longer outside in space has dawned upon you rather slowly, as if the obvious metal surroundings didn’t scream that loud enough for you.   
Sitting up went quicker than taking in being on another ship, and you’re debating mentally on holding that against yourself or not. The answer is clearly maybe later, what won’t be saved for later is finding out where you are and who the oh so gracious host is for rescuing you from the cold clutches of space. The cosmos’s view from the window feels like a joke to you, you couldn’t possibly be a random stranger’s ship. The kindness is also loudly in your face, once the obvious change of clothes on what you assume is a table. They already knew you would be needing that, space strangers are so far really nice.

The sense of loneliness floods in around you and it’s all too much for you.   
Something says that you however, won’t be alone for long.

The thing that really sets in your mind is just, who the hell is out here? It’s obviously not any craft you’ve ever seen back home. There’s too many questions and the question to answer ratio is unfairly low, you honestly would like to speak to someone at least.

You probably sat there for almost an hour, how long exactly? Well hell if you knew, it’s all just a dark room, at least you put the clothes that had been so kindly laid out for you on now, good job Peter, you accomplished something now, no one can say that you’re a complete failure now. Looking to the window all you see is vibrant colors, you’ve never realized how beautiful the color green could be. It’s a nice color, there’s no family hate to fuel any distaste for it here. It’s just you and your own mind.   
The feeling of someone else being in the area comes creeping over, not in a, oh good now it’s off to airlock where you’ll be booted out but more in a, we gave you clothes and a bed for a reason we might be nice but we don’t know for sure about you.  
You hate that you’re assuming that possibly nice people could hate you, especially since you’ve been out for who knows how long.

It’s a faint knock, but it’s a knock after all and it’s very much welcomed in your ears. To hear anything other than faint mechanical sounds is good. You don’t have much in you to call out and grant permission for the other, you’d like someone to come in, to see anyone who is alive period out here would be nice.

The door opening nearly tears you from those peaceful thoughts and anxiety and fear that this could be exactly nothing but worst case scenario flood around you.  
But the figure who entered seemed to be more on the calm side of mind, though it felt like your silent panic was loud to him. The new person looked around, clearly for a light switch, he found it, the room lit up slightly more and it’s nice to know someone has the decency to not immediately have bright lights. Well some questions you didn’t know you had were answered, the figure is probably almost definitely not human. You’ve don’t believe you’ve ever seen a green person before in your life.

He’s trying to plan what to ask, he probably has the same if not more questions than you, questions about you, where you came from and the such. 

As if you didn’t wonder the same about him.

Besides they’re just questions, what harm could they even do?

 

He’s wearing a mask, at least it’s half of one. His solid yellow eyes are definitely staring into your own eyes, he’s still trying to think of something okay to ask, maybe you should break the silence first.  
Yeah maybe you should.

“Um, I’m Peter, and-” “You don’t look like a guy who’d be named Peter.”   
Well alright then, about 2 questions were answered, he can understand and speak English, but you can’t tell, the mask really leaves much to the imagination. There could be a mouth but you guess he won’t be talking it off soon, which is fair. Feels like he regrets just throwing that comment out there.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right, uh, and you are?”

“Starburner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OwO don’t know why it took this long to update but oof school is killing me already

**Author's Note:**

> I’ll shoor myself in the foot for this eventually I’m sure.


End file.
